Nothing matters as long as you love me
by MissCrystalA
Summary: Two sister must pick between three guys


_**The past (Chapter one)**_

*Years ago in the Crescent household*  
>*third person pov*<br>There was two young girls around the age of three. One with light brown hair with a slight red tint and hazel eyes. The other with ash blonde hair and sea green eyes. They didn't know what was happening but they knew as their parents fought it had to be about them.  
>"Those kids are no good John!" Their mother, an evil, greedy woman, yelled and pointed at them. They just hid more behind their teddy bears, scared of what could happen.<br>"Maddie, dear, they are blessings." John, the owner of the Crescent family company, that loved those kids to death, said in a calm tone, trying to calm down his wife.  
>"Pick. Me or them." Maddie crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. It was a hard decision, picking your true love or your pride and joy.<br>"You of course dear." On the outside he didn't show one bit of sadness, all he did was smile but on the inside he was dying. He knew which ever one he picked he would feel like this.  
>"That's what I thought. Now take them to your mother's." She walked out of the room without any second thought on this.<br>"Chloe, Angel, let's go see Grandma." He picked them both up and put them in the carriage. On the way there he held back tears and told them everything will be okay. By the time they got there the one with ash blonde hair, Chloe, was asleep in her dad's lap. Angel walked bare foot through the rain as her dad held Chloe.  
>"Oh my goodness. John come inside, your all soaked." A girl with back hair, in a pixie style, and blue eyes said while rushing them in.<br>"Thank you Jade. May I speak with my mother?" He handed Chloe over.  
>"Ah, yes. She's in the library. Do you remember where it's located?" She held Chloe closely, and he chuckled slightly.<br>"Yes, yes I do. It hasn't been that long since I last visited my mother." He kissed Angel's head.  
>"Listen to Jade. She'll help you." he then headed for the library.<br>"Mother. Can you…raise Angel and Chloe? Also may I use a pen and paper, and a chain?" He was sweating, and scared she would say no. She took off her glasses an looked at her son.  
>"Of course only because they are my favorite grandchildren." She giggled lightly trying to lighten the mood. Then she slid him a piece of paper and a pen across her desk to where John had took a seat at. He took the pen as she left to go get the chain he asked for. He wouldn't notice anything because he was all focused on his letter to Chloe. Once he was finished he saw his mother standing next to him holding the gold chain. He got up and held out the letter and took the chain.<br>"Please make sure Chloe reads that when she's old enough to read." She nodded and took it.  
>"I love you mother." He hugged her quickly before walking to the front room to see Angel standing quietly. He bent down in front of her and took off his ring. This ring ment the world to him, even though everyone else saw it as a silver ring with a dragon curled around the ruby. He put it on the chain then put the chain on her.<br>"Take care of it for me." He hugged her tightly before leaving.  
>*Five years later*<br>In a hospital bed dying from the pleague, John laid reading a letter from his mother. It was an update on the girls.  
>"You know, they will be in danger soon. When your wife finds out they get almost everything." John looked around in confusion and fear as the room changed to a meadow. He was standing barely, and looking for the voice's owner.<br>"Who are you? How do you know this? How did I get here?" His voice was terrified and shaky. He thought as though he was dying already.  
>"Tsk Tsk John, too many questions could get you killed. I'll be generous. Protect two souls for one, that's the best deal ever." The woman stayed hidden in the dark. He tone was playful, and amused at his fear.<br>"Fine. Protect them till they don't need you." He was unsure of what he was doing but he was doing it for his daughters.  
>"Good choice." The woman walked out into the light. She was short, had long wavy black hair with purple highlights, and purple eyes. She had a Cheshire cat like grin, and Cheshire cat ears and tail.<br>*End of chapter one*


End file.
